


Mosquito Cove

by BakedCartman



Category: South Park
Genre: Bebe Stevens - Freeform, Eric Cartman - Freeform, Gay, K2 - Freeform, Kenny McCormick - Freeform, Kyle Broflovski - Freeform, Kyman - Freeform, LGBT, Lemon, Love, M/M, Smut, Stan Marsh - Freeform, The Stick of Truth, Token Black - Freeform, Wendy Testaburger - Freeform, gayfic, south park - Freeform, sp, style, tweek tweak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedCartman/pseuds/BakedCartman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one likes mosquitos.<br/>They're pesky, annoying, and sometimes carry harmful diseases.<br/>They are hated by almost everyone.<br/>And sometimes, when one lands on you and comes into your life,<br/>You just have to kill it off.<br/>This is mosquito cove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very heavy swearing and smut later on. I hope you enjoy.  
> Stay safe.

Introduction x 

"It's nothing you did, Stan. Don't worry about it." Is something Kyle Broflovski would have to say everyday when his friend bombarded him with questions like 'Whats wrong? Was it something I did?' 

It never was something Stan did that had Kyle so down. It was Cartman, to say the least. 

It wasn't something he said, Kyle learned to bite back at the husky boys insults long ago to the same level. It was what Cartman did that sent the Jew boys gears turning. 

It was the seductive looks him and Kenny exchanged at lunch. It was when the two sat at a complete other lunch table and Cartman's lips were pressed against Kenny's neck while keeping eye contact with Kyle. It was the small moans that left Kenny's mouth when Kyle just knew he was getting groped under the table by chubby hands. It was the nudes Cartman had on his phone, that he still hasn't deleted. 

Now imagine this; Kyle Broflovski dressed in the finest lingerie, posed in the most artistic way with rosy cheeks for a photo, just to send to Eric fucking Cartman. And now imagine that same Eric Cartman going to school the very next day, trying to make Kyle jealous by drooling over another boy. It just didn't make sense. Why feel the need to make the other jealous? You were the one that received the nudes. 

This has been going on for a few weeks now, and Kyle's nails have been chewed down to nothing but tiny stubs due to nervousness. Every time he's trying to do day to day tasks, a flash of bright pink panties and a matching bra appear suddenly, along with a grey text bubble that says 'baby, please. Let me see that beautiful body of yours.'

Right now, Kyle was sitting on his bed, trying to find even the last bit of nail he could chew off. Kyle contemplated telling Stan, but he knew Stan would go right up to Cartman the very next day and beat him to a pulp, and the fire haired boy did not want that.  

"Why the fuck do I still have those?" He murmured out loud, referring to the bright pink panties and matching bra that sat on his dresser. Kyle stood up and grabbed the lingerie in one hand, while sending a text to Stan in the other. 

'Whats your thoughts on having a fire?' 

**

"What's in that?" Stan questioned, motioning towards the bag Kyle had in his hands. 

"Just some garbage I've wanted to burn..." It wasn't a lie, the lacy underwear was a haunted object that brought back bad memories from weeks prior, and that was enough for Kyle to give it the very title; 'garbage.' 

The flames grew angrier as the bag was thrown in with force, sparks disappearing in the air of Starks pond with ease. 

The boys probably couldn't count how many times they got in trouble for having a fire at the pond, but that didn't stop them. It was the perfect spot, no houses close enough to hear the obnoxious partying of rebellious teens. That is until some asshole decides to take a walk, and then calls the police to complain. 

Stan inhaled his cigarette while staring into the outlawed flames, trying to think of what to say to his friend. 

"You seem distant lately.." Is all he could muster with a flick of ashes to the ground. In this moment Kyle wanted to tell Stan about what happened so bad. He pursed his lips so he wouldn't burst. 

"Just tired, is all." 

"Bullshit, dude. I've known you all my life and i can tell when something is bothering you, and I mean eat you alive bothering you." Kyle looked from the ground and met his best friends frustrated eyes. "Is it something Cartman did?" Tears threatened to fall by the mention of his name. Everything was threatening to be let out, screaming and pounding on the burks of his mouth to open and let it all out. Kyle took a deep breath and slowly breathed out; 

"No. I'm fine." 

It was the most painful lie he ever told.

It was quiet for a moment, Kyle began to think Stan didn't even hear him until the raven haired boy sighed and put his hand on Kyle's shoulder. 

"Look at me, Ky." He cooed. Kyle lifted his head to meet his eyes once again. The pad of Stan's thumb gently wiped the tears away, and Kyle pressed his face more in his touch. He felt like a lost puppy, a broken puppy. "You don't have to tell me what's going on. But know this," he took a deep breath. "You are a person from a whole other universe. You are beyond the term amazing. Every time I begin to lose hope in humanity I think of you, and it's suddenly restored. I love you times infinity, and there is nothing more I want, then to be a person like you. You deserve nothing but positivity and happiness, and nothing gives me more pride then to stick up my nose and say; 'that guy? That's my best friend, Kyle.'" Kyle giggled slightly and Stan beamed. "I mean it, dude. Don't feel down, you're too special to feel down." Kyle's face began to ache from his wide smile. He giggled once more and hugged Stan so tightly he thought the taller one would suffocate if he held on any longer, but instead he returned the hug with just as much force. The two boys stayed like that for awhile, Stan's head resting on the set of fire curls Kyle had.  

"You always know how to cheer me up, dude." Kyle beamed, pulling away to look at his friend. Kyle leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on the others cheek, hovering at his ear for a moment in order to whisper; "I love you too."   
**

After a few cigarettes and laughs, the fire began to die down. 

"I'm getting cold, I think I'm gunna head back." Stan announced while sticking his hands in his pockets. "You coming with?" 

"What?" Kyle was brought out of a daydream. "Oh, no. You go ahead, I'm gunna stay awhile." 

"You sure?" He nods. "Alright, cya' tomorrow." 

Kyle poked the fire and stared up at the stars. 

"Why can't I be in love with Stan?" He quietly asked. "Why does it have to be Cartman..." 


	2. Pure morning x

The next morning, Kyle hangs his head low and makes sure to keep his eyes fixated on his feet making crunching sounds in the snow with each step as he approaches his bus stop. He hears Stans voice, then tenses when he hears Cartmans. He must force himself to look up from the ground to the two 6 foot something boys. Stans face is completely red, whether it's from anger or the wind.

"Cartman, fuck off. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit this morning." Stan says through gritted teeth. 

Stan was a very peaceful and calm individual. It took a lot for him to snap under pressure, God knows how many times he had the opportunity to beat the shit out of Cartman but kept his cool. The fatass laughs, then looks to Kyle, his smirk grows into a full toothed smile. 

"Well, good morning Jew boy." He cups his own cheek and pretends to swoon. "You're looking wonderful today! Did your bitch of a mother decide to take it easy on you this morning?" 

Kyle stares at him, as if he is about to say something, his usual legendary   
comebacks against Cartman that just gets the fat boy going and glowing with excitement, but instead he turns, and faces the other side of the street, focusing on nothing but keeping himself cool and calm. He's not letting this asshole get to him. Not even in the slightest bit. Today he was going to try to block Eric Cartman out completely, and because of this he doesn't notice Kenny and Stan exchange a concerned and confused glance. Cartman himself also seems baffled, and looks at the ginger boy with curiosity. "Hey, Kahl?" He softly cooed. He wants to see how far he can push him until Kyle cracks underneath his fatass. "What's the difference between a Jew, and a pizza? A pizza doesn't scream when you put it in the oven." He scoffs to himself and even goes as far as slapping his own knee. 

The bus pulls up, and the four boys pile on. Kyle plops his tiny butt beside Stan in the very back and immediately engrosses himself in a book to avoid any questions, but of course his tactic doesn't work. Stan puts a caring hand on the small boys shoulder in question. "Dude, what was that about? Why the fuck did you let that fat boy push you around like that?" He whispers because the diabetic prone boy in question was sitting in the seat in front of them with Kenny. 

Kyle just shakes his head and clumsily adjusts his hat. "I'm tired of giving him the satisfaction." He meant that both metaphorically and literally. Whatever way you want to take that. "Maybe I've just grown up, dude. It's time to start focusing on more important things." After Kyle says this of course, he can feel Stans piercing blue eyes stabbing into the side of his head intensely, and suddenly, an actual stabbing feeling, On his left cheek. He's been slapped by his best friend. "Dude!" Kyle holds his freckled kissed cheek. 

"Don't be a fucking retard. You've never backed down from that fatass! Ever!" It's odd because Kyle can feel his rage but he's still whispering and keeping his voice low. "Are you okay? This isn't Kyle, nah, get out of my seat, you're creeping me out."

"Stan, listen to me." He turns his body. "Seriously, I'm done with him. Done. Stop trying to encourage me. I've already waisted too much time on him. He's not worth it anymore, please." Kyle begs his best friend. Stan just quirks a dark brow at him. Looking him over and thinking intently. 

"You guys fucked." He finally says. Kyle stares at him in bewilderment. 

"What!? No!" He can't even believe him right now. 

"Well, something must have happened." Well, he's not wrong. How did Kyle expect Stan to not catch onto the fact that something was happening like that between the two? He was his best friend, after all, the person that knew him best. Kyle looked to his feet, suddenly finding his shoes quite intriguing. "Hey," Stan cooed, gently. "You don't have to tell me what happened, but Remember what I said last night. Always remember that, no matter what Cartman does to you." The bus came to a halt, they were at school. "And please, Cartmans gunna get satisfaction either way, you might as well let that fat ass eat his own shit like you usually do." He poked his cheek which made Kyle giggle. 

"Hey fags, I know it's hard to not get lost in each other's eyes, but we're at school now and you should really get off the bus." Cartman is barely turned to the two boys when he calls them out. 

"Fuck off, fatass!" They both say at the same time. 

**

The whole day, Kyle replays Stan's words of wisdom over and over in his large brain. Dammit. Honestly today it was his goal to focus on everything but Cartman but that's all he was thinking about. It was Stan's fault really, but Kyle knew he wasn't wrong about what he said. 

The lunch bell rings, Kyle just finishes up putting his last textbook away in his neatly organized locker. Suddenly, his phone rings in his pocket and he finds himself very quickly picking it up so it doesn't draw attention to him. "Hello?" He quietly and sort of embarrassingly says into his old flip phone.

"Kyle?" It's Butters.  

"Yeah..?" 

"I need help with uh-" Kyle hears whispering on the small blonde boys side of the call, someone is very frustrated with this kid. "Homework, yeah. Can you help me?" It sounded odd, but it wasn't the first time butters asked for Kyle's help with school work so he didn't think too much of it. 

"Is it math?" 

"Oh- Hamburgers!" 

"Butters?" Kyle whispers. Butters sounds like he's being pressured into something. 

"Yes, it's math, Meet me uh, in from of the janitors closet near my locker." And then he hung up. Kyle is left staring at his cell with confusion when he takes it from his ear. Butters was such an odd little individual. 

**

Lunch was almost over and Kyle was left where butters told him to be. He pulls out his phone and checks the time in major confusion. He's not sure if this boys going to even show up. He couldn't be late to class. He's already been getting shit from Mrs Rosewell because his grades are shooting downhill. Well, it's not his fault if he's not interested in calculus. It bores him so much he zones out the whole time he's sitting in that cramped little classroom, until suddenly there's a test stuck in front of him and he doesn't know what the fuck he's doing. 

Suddenly, a hand grabs Kyles shoulder violently and pulls him backwards. All he sees is black, and it takes him a moment to realize he's been dragged into the closet. Kyle is pinned up against the wall by familiar hands, and warm breath trickles against his freckled face. 

"Let me go, asshole!" Kyle squirms in his attackers grip, but whoever it is doesn't seem to be planning to let go.  

"What if I don't feel like it?" The voice says. A very distinct voice. It's the one and only, how could Kyle forget? Eric Cartman. The lights turned on, and he's met looking into dark, almost black eyes. "Not after those very nice pictures you sent me. I wanna keep you here forever and ever." He twirls a curl on Kyle's head. 

"Yeah, well you lost your chance. Now if you excuse me, I have a class to get to." He tried leaving but he's pushed back, Kyle rolls his eyes and blows out a sigh. 

"What do you mean I lost my chance? I didn't lose my chance, Jew boy. You're mine." Who the hell did this fuck think he was? 

"In your dreams, fat ass. Don't you have Kenny to get to?" 

"Kenny? That poor boy?" He laughs his very wicked and sick laugh. "He's a quick fuck and and that's all." 

"Then why were you messing around with him all week?" Kyle glares at him with green eyes. 

"Oh, that? Yeah It was just to make you jealous." And there it was, something that's been eating Kyle up all week. Finally relieved him in a quick moment and made the room around them seem more warmer, a lot bigger. Although, Kyle wasn't going to let Eric know of his relief. He was still pissed off. Why would he feel the need to make him jealous? Kyle already fell in love with him, there was no more to win. But maybe Kyle forgot that Cartman didn't work like any other human, and was never ever satisfied and felt the need to play around with what he already had. 

"You're a dick." Kyle spat. 

"Kiss me, Kyle. I want your Jewish poison." Cartman licked his chapped lips, like some psycho staring at his next kill. 

"Kill yourself." Kyle retorted, facing away and sticking his nose up in the air. 

"Don't be like that." He said, bringing his hand up and stroking Kyle's cheeks with the back of it. "Come on, princess. One kiss." For a second, only for a second, Kyle looked as if he was actually going to press his lips against the fat boys, but instead, with all his might, he pushed him off and slapped his pudgy face. "What the fuck?!" Eric Cartman screamed in confusion. 

"I love you, Eric." The bell rang, which drowned out what he said but Cartman could read his pink moist lips. They both know this was serious, Kyle never called him by his first name. Cartman was left with a mouth hanging wide open. Looking at the boys freckled covered face for a sign of any doubt or lie but there wasn't a trace. Kyle took a deep breath. "..but I'm not letting you use me. You think I'm just another slut, like Kenny?" When Eric Cartman didn't give an answer after five seconds due to be left speechless, Kyle Broflovski shook his head and left the janitors closet. 

When he made his way to calculus, Kyle had tears in his eyes. He began questioning himself 

Why Eric Cartman? Why has Kyle Broflovski, a quiet, smart, mostly sweet and well rounded boy fallen for such an evil and manipulative trouble maker? Surely Eric Cartman managed to trick and make people believe his lies over the years, but not Kyle. Kyle could always see through him like he was made of glass. He knew everything about Cartman. He knew him better than anyone. He knew the kid better than he knew himself. So, what was it? 

Maybe, he thought, it was the racing of his heart and the rushing of his blood every time Eric Cartman would insult him. He would get this anger built up in his chest and push it out with words of insult right back at the fat boy. It was the rush he got when they got into a screaming match and wouldn't stop until they were forced to either by nearby friends or teachers. Maybe it was the feeling of being alive. Kyle was an adrenaline junkie, He had this itching need to let out all his pint up rage, a lust for anger, and Cartman was the only person that really gave him what he wanted. 

The more Kyle seemed like he hated Cartman, the more of a rush he got, thus more he actually loved him. 

So, that's why. That's why Kyle loved Eric Cartman. 

**   
   
"Stan, I need your help." Kyle says. He's at the taller boys locker, for only one reason. 

"What?" Stan says, quirking a thick brow. Kyle crosses his arms. 

"I need to make Cartman..." He looked away cause he couldn't even keep eye contact with him when he said it. "..Jealous." Stan shuts his locker and stares at Kyle intensely until the ginger is forced to give a half assed innocent smile. 

"I knew there was something going on between you two! I called it, twice!" Stan is almost jumping up and down with excitement and pride. "So, whats the plan?" For such a tall guy, he sure acted like a small child sometimes, Kyle thought to himself. 

"..I wanted to just, like, I don't know, maybe do some hugging in front of him, flirting?" 

"Oh, I can do better than that!" Stan Marsh says, a mischievous and sort of seductive tone to his voice. The jock suddenly picks Kyle up by his small butt. Kyle let's out a squeal in surprise but still wraps his lanky legs around the others torso so he didn't fall on his arse. "How's this?" Stan asks, very, very close to Kyle's face. Their lips almost brush together when he says the words. Luckily no one was in the hall with them, so they didn't have to worry about getting yelled at by any teachers or odd looks from other students. Kyle's heart kind of skips a beat and for a moment he's not sure if Stan is actually trying something here. "Can we kiss in front of him, too? I wanna see the look on his face. Oh please, Ky. It's always been my dream! My very wet dream." He laughs to himself. Kyle looks for a sign to see if he's joking, but can't really find one. 

"Uh, yeah, sure.. I mean."

"Or we can do it now?" Stan purrs. Kyle blushes and looks down. "I don't mind either way, but those lips, Kyle. Jesus." He's not sure how to feel, does he let him? Maybe it'll make him forget Eric. But at the same time, does Kyle really want to? Well, either way, it doesn't matter if it makes him forget the fat boy or not, because Stans lips are on his anyway. 

That's when he wakes up. Mrs Rosewell was staring at him with hands on her old and aged hips with a look of disappointment and impatience. "Hope you had a nice nap in the middle of my lesson, Mr Broflovski." She says.

"Sorry, m'am. Won't happen again." He sighs. 

**

Thanks to that little erection that nice dream gave him, Kyle had to make a small trip to the bathroom to get rid of his problem. It was odd, Kyle doesn't think he liked Stan like that at all. Even though the taller boy was drop dead attractive, He was also Kyle's best friend. There was something wrong about it. It would be like having a sexual attraction for your brother. 

Maybe, Kyle thought, he needed a little bit of sexual attention because of all this bullshit happening between him and Eric. He just needed to be touched, not teased. And, In a loving way, not the way Eric Cartman tried in the closet earlier that day. After Kyle was done with his problem, he washed his hands and found relief in the ice cold water that ran on his warm and sweaty hands. 'I better hurry', he also thinks to himself. 'Or else everyone will think I'm taking a dump.' 

That's when the bell rings, a wave of happiness flooded over Kyle. He couldn't take anymore of this day, he was so sick and tired of it he wanted to go home and nap on the pile of homework he still hadn't done. Kyle shrugs to himself. Why not give himself a damn break, lord knows he's done nothing but work and stress and shit the fuck out of his brain since day one. 

He leaves the bathroom and realizes his bag and books are still in Mrs Rosewell's room. So, he goes back and collects his things before making his way over to Stan's locker. He wanted to ask him what he had asked him in that dream, as he hadn't thought of it before but it gave him the idea. Hopefully it won't fall out like it did in the dream, though. 

"Hey, buddy." Stan smiles when he looks to the side and sees his best friend approaching, looking quite troubled and in thought. Stan's face fell when he knew Kyle was still anything but happy. "Still tearing yourself up over that fatass?" Is what Stan said, but what Kyle heard was; 'let me tear up that ass.' He blushed, and then took a second to realize his friend was actually asking him a legitimate question. 

"Huh? Oh, no, well, yeah." He admits. Stan furrows his brows. 

"Well you shouldn't. You're too good for that." He tells him. 

"Thanks. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, babe." He laughs. For a moment, Kyle thought he was mishearing his friend once again but realized this time he was hearing right. 

Kyle punches his arm lightly. "Don't. But uh, can you help me like, make Cartman jealous." 

Stan turns his head slowly. "I knew it!" He exclaims. "I knew something was going on between you two." It was just like his dream. 

"Right, anyway I just need some hugs, a little hand holding nothing too much to make him throw a fit." Kyle says.

"I can do that, where's he now?"

"Not sure, but let's go outside and wait for him there." 


	3. Inglorious Bastard x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, quick warning, if you get, erm.. "triggered" easily, don't read this chapter. There's a lot of swearing and suicide jokes and antisemitic shit. So yeah.   
> But like, if you do get offended easily... then what the fuck are you doing watching South Park?

As Kyle thought before, there was something about wanting Stan that was wrong. But he never mentioned the other part.

 

The other part was the way Stan Marsh's hand felt in his, like they were moulded together when they were both made but somehow separated after birth. It was the way the pad of Stan's thumb was subconsciously rubbing circles on the top of Kyle's hand. 

 

But all in all, now that Kyle thought of it, it wasn't about how close they were as friends. It was the fact that they were almost too perfect together. 

 

Something about him and Cartman being together just felt so good, so right. Kyle liked imperfect, he liked him and Cartman. He liked Kyman. 

 

Kyle Broflovski was told he had to be perfect his whole life. His grades had to be perfect, his future had to be perfect, and most importantly, he had to be. This was all because of his family 'wanting what's best for him' without realizing it tore him apart. Kyle Broflovski stressed over perfection constantly, which made him hate the word. It's like training a dog with the sound of a bell. You ring the bell, then immediately give the dog a treat after. You keep doing that, every time you ring it you give him a treat until eventually whenever that dog hears some sort of ringing sound, he'll assume he's getting food. Every time Kyle hears the word perfect or perfection, he assumes things will go wrong and he'll break down. That's how it went, simple but oh so complicated at the very same time. 

 

Kyle noticed Eric Cartman approaching the two of them and immediately rested his head on Stan's shoulder, having to stand on his tippy toes to do so. His shoulder was warm, it was perfect. 

 

"Jew, Hippie." The fat boy says, announcing his presence. "You two are awful close today. Just don't make out in front of me." 

 

"Shut up, Cartman." Kyle snaps, taking his head off Stans shoulder and giving Eric a death glare. Maybe he was pissy because Eric already didn't seemed phased at all. 

 

"No, thanks, but I can make your mom do that." He laughs, an evil twisted laugh. "Just kidding, I don't date fat bitches." It was funny. Eric Cartman was not phased at all over the fact Stan and Kyle were overly touching like couples. Maybe this needed to be taken a step further. 

 

"You're a fucking asshole, Cartman. Seriously, please fuck off and make all of us happy." 

 

The red head rolls his eyes at the brunette and looks up to Stan with pretend loving eyes, then, after taking a deep breath, kisses his jaw when he made sure Cartman was looking. Stan kind of widened his eyes in shock and looked down to Kyle, who gave him a 'just roll with it' kind of expression. So he did. He kissed him atop his head, and they both could just hear Eric Cartman silently fuming, which made Kyle smile. 

 

"Woah. Damn, Kahl. You're a Jew, a ginger, from New Jersey, and you're gay. That's four strikes now, Kahl!" He held up four chubby fingers. 

 

"Stop belittling my people, fatass! And I wouldn't talk if I were you." He turns to the fat boy. "You're fat, you're an asshole, you're a racist, a anti-Semitic, a fucking sociopath, and not to mention, you're also gay!" He yells, taking a step closer. "That's six, dickhead. You're out." The two boys didn't notice, but everyone in a twelve meter radius was staring now, watching their every move. 

 

"You wanna fucking play, Jew boy?" Cartman whispers, looking down to his mortal enemy. 

 

"Come on guys," Stan butts in. "Let's not do this here, look, here comes Kenny." 

 

"Hey guys!" Kenny says, it's kind of muffled but the three boys have learned to adapt to the, 'talking behind a parka' kind of language. 

 

Even though the presence of the cheery and adorable blonde was well known, Cartman and Kyle paid no attention. They never took their eyes off of each other. 

 

"You're on, Cartman. I'm not afraid of you, what's the worst you're gunna do, sit on me?" He laughs. 

 

"No, but I bet I can get you to sit on something." For a moment, Kyle thought he was being sexual, but all of a sudden he holds up a chubby middle finger to the red heads freckled face. "Rotate, bitch." 

 

"You're a dick."

 

"You're a Jew."

 

"You're fucking fat."

 

"And you're fucking ugly." 

 

It was going back and forth, like every insult they've ever told each other was coming back to them in just one big heated argument. 

 

Now, he didn't say anything, but now that Kenny was there he could literally physically feel the sexual tension between the two, and so could Stan. They would never say it out loud though, it was playing over and over in their heads as the two boys went at each other's throats with knife sharp insults. 

 

"Kill yourself!" Kyle spat, screaming with rage. Face red like the rest of him. 

 

"You know, now that I've seen your face, I want to." 

 

"I can't wait. Send pics." 

 

Eric Cartman smirked, Kyle Broflovski lifted a brow, Stan Marsh blinked, and Kenny McCormick was on his phone texting a hot girl back. The only two that knew what was coming next were the two mortal cut throat enemies. 

 

"I would, but you already sent me some." 

 

And that was it. Kyle Broflovski finally cracked under the weight of Cartmans five hundred ton fat fucking ass. He tightened his fists until they turned white, ignored his best friends words of plead to just let it go, and punched Eric Cartman square in the stupid ugly face. 

 

That's when the whole school comes together, girls, boys, even teachers. No one cared that they were missing their bus, no one cared that the bell already rang and it was time to go home. This fight was more interesting than anything in the world right now, it's all anyone cared about in this moment. 

 

Kyle ended up knocking Cartman down with the first blow, so he took the opportunity to sit on top of the fatass and feed it to him. As hard as he could, over and over, he punched Eric in the face until his arms felt like jelly, and he was caught off guard. Eric kicked him in the stomach which knocked him backwards, he gave him a few blows on the same position Kyle was in just before, until they began to roll around and became two blurs in the mud and dirt. They ended up breaking apart and standing their ground, but didn't stop. No matter how much Stan and Kenny screamed and attempted to get between the two. They held onto each other's shirt collars and back and fourth pounded the other with their fists until they could taste their own blood, which only drove them further. 

 

But Kenny and Stan finally put a stop to it. 

 

Kenny got a hold of Kyle while Stan held onto Cartman. They were still flailing about violently until they realized they were no longer beating the shit out of each but just battling the air. 

 

"Enough, guys, stop!" Stan said, out of breath. The two opened their eyes and were forced to look at each other's bloody and bruised faces. Cartmans nose was most definitely broken, he had a split lip and certainly needed some stitches above his eye. Kyle already wore dark purple bruises on both of his eyes and had blood seeping out the corners of his mouth and from his nose. It was an ugly, ugly scene. Ugly and wretched. 

 

"you're a sneaky fucking Jew!" Cartman yelled. Stan slapped him. 

 

"Enough! I said enough, do you want your ass kicked all over again, fatass?! Or are we fucking finished here?!" 

 

"No, Mr Marsh. I believe we all have had enough." A loud, powering voice said. The boys recognized it as principal Victoria. "Clear out, come on, go home. Nothing to see here." 

 

**

 

The two were sent in the school to clean themselves up. They sat inside principle Victoria's office currently, waiting for her to return, nervous and both angry. Cartman held his nose in pain, he needed medical attention but Principle Victoria was not aware, and because of his pride, neither was Cartman. 

 

"I'm going to fucking sound like Craig now, thanks." He says. Kyle rolls his eyes. Kyle doesn't care. 

 

"Eric, I heard that." The principal says as she walks in. 

 

"Shit." 

 

"Save the cussing for later. You're going to wanna after I tell you your punishments." The boys groaned. Principle Victoria rolled her eyes. Principle Victoria doesn't care. "But first," she looks to Kyle. "I'm very disappointed in you, Kyle. I expect more from you."

 

"Ay!" Cartman snaps, but eases when he hurts his nose. He flinches and shuts his eyes in pain but continues anyway. "What about me?" 

 

"You Eric Cartman, are a very evil little boy. I don't expect any more, or any less from a child like you." 

 

"Bruh, I'm sixteen." He argues. 

 

"Well, 'bruh,' you act six. I've had to deal with you for more years than I can handle, Eric. Even when I switched from that Elementary school to this high school, I knew my wonderful job was soon coming to an end as you edged closer and closer to graduating from there. And now, here we are. Now stop arguing, or I'm going to further your punishment." She sighed, swivelling in her chair. "Speaking of which, Kyle, two and a half weeks of detention, Eric, Three." 

 

"What!?" Cartman yelled. Kyle smiled and even laughed at his enemy's reaction. "Why does he get less than me?" 

 

"Well, from what I've heard," she began to play with a pen on her desk. "You egged Mr Broflovski on." 

 

"Says who?"

 

"Clyde." 

 

Eric sat back in his seat and rolled his brown eyes. "Clyde," he whispers. "Fucking asshole." 

 

"That's three and a half, Mr Cartman."

 

"What the fuck?!"

 

"Four."

 

"Stop!"

 

"I will when you will." She told him. Kyle sat back and drank this all up. He loved the whining sound of Cartman's voice when the little shit wasn't getting his way. It was music to his ears, really. 

 

"Fine." Eric sighs. Kyle frowned as he was disappointed it didn't turn into a 'the breakfast club' type scene but he was content with four. 

 

"Good. Now, I won't be calling your parents because I know this won't happen again. You two are friends, right?" She asked. They looked at each other with disgusted faces, and Kyle was about to argue but Eric beat him. The fucking bastard. 

 

"Oh, yes, Principal Victoria, we love each other, don't we Kahhhl?" He stretched it out to make it seem more heartfelt and loving, when really it made Kyle Broflovski want to vomit up everything he ate that day. But, Kyle played along, as he did not want to face the wrath of his mother at all. 

 

"Yeah." Kyle said, nodding his head and smiling. "Best buds." 

 

"Good," Principle Victoria said. "Then you're free to go. Tomorrow, after school, will be the first day of detention. Don't miss it or I will be giving your folks a call. That's all boys, and, you might wanna take a trip to the hospital, Eric. That nose isn't looking so good." 

 

** 

 

Kyle walked home, facing the wind and taking the harshness of the cold by wearing his famous green hat and surprisingly warm orange jacket, hands in pockets and focused on getting home before he came in any contact with Eric Cartman again that day. He was tired, emotionally and physically. His face hurt, his body ached. He just needed to go home. 

 

But of course, nothing in life was ever easy or fair. So when Eric Cartman himself yelled at Kyle, telling him to wait up, he groaned to himself and took another punch in the gut the world gave him in that moment. He braced himself and faced his enemy, who still held his nose in pain. 

 

"What do you possibly want from me?" Kyle said. "Haven't you taken enough pieces off of me?" 

 

"No." Cartman admitted. "Kahl, listen."

 

"I'm done listening to you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a warm bed to get to." 

 

"No." He grabbed his arm with a free hand. "Don't leave. Not yet. Look, about what you said earlier."

 

"About what? 'You're a dickhead'?" 

 

"No, I mean earlier." 

 

"Oh, you're fat."

 

"No, Gawd DAMMIT!" Eric stomped his foot on the cold and snowy ground of South Park. 

 

"Well, what?!"

 

"I mean, in the closet. When you told me that you loved me, was that, was that the truth?" 

 

Aw, shit. Kyle scrunched his face up and looked anywhere but at Cartman. He was caught red handed. "Yeah, maybe it was at the time." 

 

"At the time?" Eric Cartman asked, puzzled. "What about now?" 

 

Kyle shook his head. "No, I'm done with you." 

 

"What?"

 

"Look, Cartman." He began. "I was in love with you, you gave me this rush that no ones ever gave me before whenever you'd call me a Jew or something rude and prude like that. I seemed angry but really i was just, well, I was alive." He smiled to himself. "But now, I realize, If someone as abusive as you, is my only gateway to feeling alive, then maybe, just maybe, I need to get some new fucking hobbies." He spun on his heels, having the intention of never turning back when he knew he would. 

 

"Kyle, wait." He called out. "I can change. Really, I can." Maybe he was serious, Kyle thought. He even made an effort to pronounce his name right. But then, Kyle remembered, this was Eric Cartman he was dealing with here. Eric Cartman has never changed, won't change. It was impossible. Pigs would fly and dogs would talk. 

 

"Really, Cartman?" Kyle said, turning around one last time. "You would change for me?" He took a step closer. "You would stop being a conniving, little, evil bastard, all for little ol' me?" 

 

There was nothing. Eric Cartman could not answer that question. Kyle shook his head. 

 

"That's what I thought. Bye, Eric."

 

And he walks off, And even in this dramatic time, Eric Cartman stares at his ass the whole way until he disappears off into the distance.


	4. Thank You for the Venom x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so quick note.
> 
> Honestly, my writing was complete shit in this story, and i apologize for this horrific fanfiction tbh.
> 
> I'm no longer into south park in that way, frankly i think the show is hilarious still, but shipping the characters is just super weird and cringe. (to me anyway, you can like what you want, I don't really give a fuck.)
> 
> I was 13 when I first wrote this story, I posted it last year because I didn't want it to just sit in my notes forever.  
> Anyways, I'm 16 now, I love the plot of the story despite the fact shipping south park characters is quite strange to me now, so I wanna continue, just for shits and giggles and to try to improve my writing skill.
> 
> so yeah, I've improved (hopefully?), and excited for what this chapter is going to be.
> 
> Let's go!

It was a chilly spring night. Moths flew around the giant lights that illuminated the field so players could see what they were doing, But no one cared about the cold, or the bugs. Kids and parents on the sidelines and bleachers only cared about one thing, the boy who was laying unconscious in the middle of the field. Was he alive? was he breathing? onlookers sure weren't. Everyone was holding their breath as they waited for ambulance to show. The silence was eating everyone alive.

Kyle sure won't forget this night. The sounds. The sound of the thud the boy made when he hit the ground, the way every single person gasped when it happened, and most of all, the scream he made when he was calling out his name.

"STAN!"

Stan's coach ran over, yelling something about call 911, that's all Kyle really heard, was the number, and his own heartbeat. He ran over and knelt by Stan, taking his helmet off, revealing a giant, bleeding wound right at the blue eyed boys hairline.

"How did this happen?" Kyle whispered to himself. He was still breathing, thank god, Kyle held onto his face until paramedics showed, it was hard for him to let go, but he knew he had to.

"My boy, my baby boy! is he okay?" Sharonl Marsh asked, she was ignored by paramedics but Kyle tried to comfort her, tell her he was still breathing, that he was going to be okay. Kyle knew that. He was still worried, but he knew Stan would be okay. So he let his best friends mother hug him until they got him on a stretcher, and followed him to the ambulance.

"Kyle..?" Stan said.

"I'm here."

"Hi Kyle, did you see my touchdown?" his words were slurred, quiet and slow, But at least he was talking, at least he was conscious.

Kyle laughed, with tears in his eyes. "Yeah, yeah dude, I saw it. It was awesome." He said 

After a big goofy smile, Stan passed out again.

His mother was frantic, pushing Kyle out of the way so she could be in the ambulance with her son on the way to the hospital, he was a little taken aback, but didn't mind, it was his mother after all, she was worried sick.

The fire haired boy left the scene and found Stan's father, he explained everything to him, and they left for the hospital. It was scary, but Kyle remained calm. Deep down, he knew no matter what this injury caused for Stan, He would be okay. He would tough it out like he always does. He would remain positive and chill and let everyone know that they shouldn't be upset. Maybe it was serious, maybe it wasn't, either way, Kyle believed with all his heart, and all of the stars in the universe, he would make it through. 

They all would.

\--

"I don't want to watch football." Stan said. "It just reminds me I can't play ever again!" He picked up the remote and turned off the old boxy hospital television, then threw it with great force at the wall.

"Don''t be so dramatic, you'll play again" His mother told him, speaking softly while fluffing his pillow. "It's just a concussion.."

"The doctor said I could have brain damage." His mother looked at him with sadness. It wasn't impossible. The x-rays showed a skull fracture, along with Stan showing a few symptoms such as randomly passing out a few times in the middle of a sentence with no warning, constant vomiting and some trouble sleeping. They didn't know, but there was enough signs to worry both Stan , his parents, and Kyle. Kyle had visited everyday after school since Stan was put here 2 days ago, staying until his curfew. He snuck in Stan's favorite food like chocolate covered almonds and gummy bears every time. Kyle was heartbroken, seeing his loud, bright, kind friend have wires taped to his chest and needles in his arms. Obviously it was for his own good, to heal him and make him better, but Kyle just hated the thought of Stan being restricted and left alone like this every night. Even though it hurt, Kyle didn't show it, because in the end, he was glad to have his best friend here, and not 6 feet in the ground or a human vegetable that had to talk through a computer for the rest of his life.

\---

For the next few weeks Kyle continued to visit everyday, even coming with his family on weekends, who brought Stan goodies and get well soon cards. Stan was always beaming and more than thankful, but sad. The only reason for Stan to wake up the next day was the hope of leaving the hospital, but alas, days and nights went by, nurses, family and Kyle came in and out, and days turned into weeks. It was agony.

while Stan was miserable in that depressing hospital bed, not knowing how serious the damage that the injury left behind was, Kyle was trying to distract himself, in every way possible.

This passing winter was the last time he spoke to Eric Cartman, and since the words; "if someone as abusive as you is my only gateway to feeling alive, then maybe, just maybe, I need to get some new fucking hobbies" came out of his mouth, he's been trying to do just that, finding new hobbies. Kyle tried painting, playing guitar, trying out for sports, smoking weed, and even attempting to date.

Needless to say, all of those failed, especially the last one.

See, Kyle met a girl named Emily. She was sweet and attractive, but boring, and stupid as fuck. He talked to her a few weeks and realized he was just using her, and tried to let her off easy, but she clearly didn't really take the hint, as she blows up Kyle's phone every single day. A part of him is flattered someone is so obsessed with him, another part of him is annoyed and creeped out.

"I am destined for this fucking path." He whispered, as if scolding himself. "This path of self-destruction."

Unfortunately, he was right. He's not satisfied with someone showing him actual affection or interest.

He's only satisfied with Cartman. He knows that deep down. But he will never admit it. He's got too much pride.

Hair of a lion. Pride of a lion. Heart of a lion.

"Hey Kyle." A familiar voice greeted him. Although, very different than what it usually sounds like. This time it's not muffled by a giant parka.

"Oh, hey Kenny."

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked.

"Oh, you know, falling into a dark pit of despair and depression because of my skills of over thinking and over analyzing everything."

Kenny laughed. "Cool. wanna talk about it?"

"Nah, I mean , kinda just told you everything." The Jew replied.

"I guess. Well I'm here for you. Anyway, can I ask you a question?" Kyle nodded in response. "Sweet. Alright so like, when are you and Cartman gunna stop being retards and just make up already?"

The other boy quirked his brow. "Excuse me?"

"You know, when are you gunna stop making things awkward for all of us?"

Kyle laughed without the humour. "Why would I make up with him? What's the point? Everything's going to just happen again."

Kenny shrugged. "Not if you just grow up, I don't know man, life was just okay before that big fight"

"Okay? Maybe for you. Do you have any idea how draining it is to have to deal with constant insults? have someone go out of their way just to make your life living hell?" He kept his voice quiet so he wouldn't draw any attention to the bench they were sitting on.

"I have a brother, you know."

"That's different."

"How so?"

"That's family."

"So are all of us. It's been us since the beginning man. Since we were kids."

Kyle went quiet and looked to the ground, suddenly defeated. He was right. Plus, there's some good times Kyle had with Eric and the boys. Endless adventures, doing stupid shit that fucked a lot of things up, it all made Kyle who he was today.

But that didn't change the fact that it was extremely toxic for Kyle to feed off of insults and arguments everyday. It wouldn't be healthy for anyone.

"Look." Kenny said, after a few minutes of silence went by. "I don't know what happened between you and Cartman, thinking about it now, i know it was something pretty big, because both of you have been dealing with each others shit for a long time, and something must have made you both crack like that. You don't have to make up with him, I won't force you, but I just want you to know it different without you two with all of us. It sucks dude."

"Thanks Kenny, I love you dude, I'm sorry I-"

"Don't apologize. I love you too nigga." Kenny stood and ruffled the red heads hair before walking off with his hands in his pockets.

Well now he was more stuck than ever. He didn't know if he should continue down this path or try to focus on something else that will make him happy.

"I guess it's true." he whispered "I really am destined for this path. I always was."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized every time I write about Stan , I picture him to look like Robbie Amell with longer hair ? 
> 
> Idk, I kinda see it. Kenny gives me blonde Finn Wolfhard vibe from when he was in IT. That's just me though. 
> 
> Anyway hoes hope you enjoyed.


End file.
